Greedy Eyes
by Aleandri
Summary: Leon is being stalked and protected by someone. Is it D, or does someone more sinister have their Greedy Eyes on Leon? Yaoi!Funnysorta...FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Greedy Eyes

Author: Aleandri

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors or its characters...(breaks down into uncontrollable sobs)

Rating: M for mature

Summary: Leon is being followed. He knows because several mysterious events have occured around him that even **he** couldn't ignore! He has recently been shot at dozens of times by expert thugs and emerged from the barage of gunfire completely unscathed! And he can't help but feel that whatever is protecting him in these situations is always in the shadows following him! Could it be the mysterious Count D? Or has something even more malicious and taunting set its sites on the detective!

(This is set around book nine and has very little to do with the actual story line. It will contain yaoi so those of you who can't appreciate the sexiness of male an male action- run while you still have your sanity! Otherwise, please note that I have never written...well...anything before, so if I am doing something wrong please tell me! Enjoy!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Detective Lean Orcot sat in the run-down bathroom stall at the P.D. (Not doing anything that should be sensored of course!) He just needed a break. Not from the pressures of police work, but instead from the eyes that never seem to leave him these days. He knew that someone or something had been watching him for the past month or so, but every time that he tried turned quickly to see the mysterious stalker, he would discover an empty alley or hallway! The presence was making him angry, of course, but also a bit nervous. It was strange, but he could swear that whatever it was had saved him on numerouse occasions from serious injury and even death! He could be shot at several times from a small distance away and not be wounded at all! And it certainly did not help matters that after the shooters quit firing they would suddenly get a frightened and far away look in their eyes then turn the gun on themselves! Detective Orcot wanted justice, not the deaths of petty thugs resting on his conscience! No the person or thing behind this was cold and heartless! They struck without mercy and killed anyone that attempted to harm the detective.

Of course, Leon's immediate suspect was D. Who else could cause someone to kill themself! It was right up D's alley! Or maybe D even sent one of his mysterious animals to do his dirty work! Regardless, Leon was certain that D had something to do with the stalker! He just needed a way to catch the chinaman at it!

Heaving a sigh, he reluctantly lifted himself from the toilet and and walked as calmly as possible out of the bathroom. He crossed the hallway into the office areas and immediately felt the eyes of someone on him once again. He was getting frustrated with this game! He mumbled under his breath threats and curses that caused several of the other officers to look at him with concern and apprehension. He finally turned the corner into his own little cubicle and nearly jumped out of his skin in shock!

Count D sat in his chair smiling cheerfully (and strangely mischieviously) at him. In his lap sat what appeared to be a baket full of sweets. Leon stood there staring at the count in pure shock! D rose and flashed a look of amazed concern at the detective.

"Why, what ever is wrong my dear detective? You seem unhappy to see me. And you seem a bit tired. Could something be bothering you?" he flashed a smile filled with worry that almost seemed genuine. Leon had to shake himself to force his scattered brain out of the fog. D continued, " Since you haven't been around lately to see me, I decided to pay you a visit!" And with that he began removing the contents of his basket and placing them carefully onto the cleared off counters of Leon's desk( apparently the count had seen fit to tidy up Leon's workspace while he was waiting).

Finally, the detective realized what was happening and began a tirade that shook the entire office, "Who the hell do you think you are coming into a police station and going through private files! You're a civilian! How the hell did you even get in through the front doors in the first place? Did you sick a giant lizard on the guards or something?( a guard in the back of the room stood at this point and began to apologize for letting the count in, mumbling something about him seeming harmless and offering sweets). Leon immediately cut the poor man off with a glare that could have frozen fire! Then he turned, opened his mouth, and was about to continue berating the silent count, when instead of words coming out a sweet tasting tongue went in!

Leon let his jaw drop in pure shock for several moments before the count pulled back with a very happy smile on his face! Leon immediately glanced around the room to see if anyone had witnessed the scene. He went numb with panic realizing that his loud yelling had gained the attention of all fifty or so officers around the room, including the chief, whose face was stuck in a position that indicated he had been about to start cursing at Leon. All eyes were on the detective, as if awaiting some pronouncement of love or denouncement of disgust. The shocked detective, however, found that he couldn't gain enough composure for either!

He finally pulled his attention back to D who had been busily repacking his things into the basket. He finished quickly and turned to the utterly confused detective. With a malicious smile that no one else could see, he said, "I hope you learned something from this little episode my dear detective. I will be leaving now! My appetite seems to have been filled...for today at least..."

And on that cheerful note he gracefully left the shocked detective blushing uncontrollably and sputtering something about "smug little chinamen".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well...there it is...I didn't mean for it to be that long...sorry for those of you who don't like to read and found it boring...

Please review so A) I can find out how to read a review and B) I know whether or not I am a horrible writer who bores people to death...

If you respond that you like it I would be more than happy to continue...(smiles as possible scenarios involving the detective and D come to mind) I think you will like what I have planned...


	2. Chapter 2

_ I only recieved two reviews for my first chapter, and I'll admit...it hurts... But, I prefer to think that reviewing just slipped your mind (I do that too occasionally...)! So I am going to continue this fic in hopes that some of you will respond! I would like to thank Pixie Smith for helping me out so much! (She's the one that clued me in to the fact that my anonymous reviews were turned off! Sorry about that!)_

_The same disclaimers apply as in my first: I do not own PSoH, and their will be Yaoi in this so don't be surprised when it pops up!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leon stunk. Literally.

He was covered in trash from a dumpster which had been the only available refuge he could find from his stalker. He had found himself walking alone in an ally on his way home from work tonight- a habit that he had avoided since he first realized that he was being followed. But, through oversight or stupidity, he had walked into the alley and heard the sound of light footsteps following him, and the eerie feeling of eyes watching him that never seemed to leave these days.

So, he jumped into the dumpster and hid their with his gun ready for a full hour. When nothing happened for such a long time he emerged from the garbage and angrily made his way home ignoring the stares and comments as he passed people.

When he arrived home, he angrily stripped off the foul smelling clothes and jumped into a burning hot shower. It took a lot of scrubbing and strong smelling soaps, but finally the rank smell of rotting garbage was gone.

He dried off and slipped into his softest and most comfortable pair of pajama pants. Then he walked across his small apartment, sat down on his bed, and pulled out (what else?) a porn magazine! But, as he sat there trying to focus on the well-endowed naked ladies in front of him, his mind kept slipping very unwillingly to the event that ocurred at he P.D. a few days ago. He couldn't get the taste of the count's sweet tongue and lips out of his mouth! And everytime he thought of D's words and actions through the entire fiasco, Leon felt a maddening, uncontrollable blush come to his cheeks! But, they weren't the only part of Leon's body that reacted to the memory, which caused Leon to become even more angry!

He didn't know why, but something about D that day had really affected the detective.

So, of course, Leon had avoided the petshop and it's owner like the black plague since then! Chris had called everyday to tell his brother that he was fine and ask to stay the night again, which had been just fine with Leon!

He actually silently wished for the count to bring up the fact that he wasn't coming in any more, just for the chance to yell angrily at him, "Did you think kissing me would make me do anything other than stay as far away as possible!" But the smug bastard had obviously predicted this response from him and not spoken to Leon at all since then! The detective could just picture the chinaman's smirking face and condescending words. "Why, Mr. Detective, why are you so flustered? It was just a small kiss.** It didn't mean anything."**

Leon shivered uncontrollably in the covers of his bed at these last words. He would never admit it out loud, but in his heart he knew that the main reason he had been avoiding the count was because he was afraid of these words and how they would affect him.

He rolled over onto his side trying to get comfortable. Although the smell of the garbage was long gone, he still felt slightly nauseus from breathing it in for a whole hour. He tried to forget the whole reason he had jumped in it in the first place and the maddening eyes that even now seemed to be watching his every move. He barely slept at all that night.

He awoke the next morning sick and dazed. He had been plagued by sensual nightmares about the smirking count acting in the same oddly sexy manner that he had at the P.D..

He quickly tossed the memories of his dreams away and tried to focus his sluggish body into getting ready for work.

When he arrived at work later that morning, he was almost immediately sent right back out for a drug-bust. He tried to hide the fact that he was sick from his fellow officers and, thankfully for him, they did not notice his condition. But, he soon realized what a huge mistake he had made when, afew minutes into the bust two thugs managed to sneak up on him from behind. They pointed their guns at him and prepared to fire when the same mysterious look that had been in the eyes of the other thugs came into theirs.

_"They're just kids!"_ Leon thought, panicking. And before they could have a chance to put the guns to their own heads, he tackled them both and struggled to take the guns out of their grips. But, all the struggle seemed to do was wear out the already sick and tired detective. His head spun as the sound of two gunshots echoed off the alley walls and blood spattered his gasping body.

He sat on the filthy ground in shock as the sounds of running feet came from the distance. The other officers would be there soon. He almost wished he wouldn't be forced to face them.

A dark shadow passed over him just as he began to lose consciousness. He looked up to see the evilly smirking face of Count D looking down on him with the familiar stare that had been haunting him from the shadows for so long.

As darkness eveloped the detective he formed the words, "Y-you're not D..." and blacked out.

The chinaman grinned and whispered as he lifted the detective, " How very observant of you. Don't worry. I won't let any harm come to you, _my pet._

And the Count carried the unconscious detective into the shadows, just as the officers rounded the corner only to find the two dead bodies and a mysterious breeze that smelled faintly of sweet incense.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Surprise! It wasn't D following him! I hope everyone enjoyed it! (looks around at her audience and finds it empty except for an enthusiastically clapping Pixie Smith) Ouch..._

_(Thanks again for all your help Pixie!)_

_And thanks to my beta! _

_**In the next chapter**- I don't know... I make these up as I type them... Definately some long overdue yaoi! And the real Count D makes his first appearance!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow! I am finally back! I am SO sorry for the delay! I am just extremely lazy and school definately doesn't help! I actually like to read fanfics more than to write them... ( speaking of reading, do any of you know of any exceptionally good yaoi fics? Send some my way!) But, now for the continuation of my story!_

_Disclaimers: I don't own PSoH and there is definately going to be hints of yaoi in this. (yaoi means that two GUYS are going to have some action so if you don't like it, don't read any further!)_

_Greedy Eyes: Chapter 3_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another tea cup shattered as it landed on the hard surface of the coffee table. Count D cursed angrily under his breath as he began to clean up the mess. That was the third one today, and the fifteenth this week! And it was all the intolerable detective's fault! Ever since the obnoxious man had abruptly stopped coming to the Petshop the Count had been on edge. It wasn't as if he missed the nosy man. In fact, all he had done since they had first met was cause trouble for the count and the shop! So, it was probably for the best that he was keeping a distance!

The count sighed aloud. That was a lie. Of course the detective was loud, obnoxious, messy, disrespectful, irritable, condescending, nosy, and quite a few other things that the count hated about the human race, but he was also... noble, charming, and exceptionally brave. And despite the counts constant insults about Leon's faults, he still felt oddly alone without the detective sitting comfortably on the couch across from him, angrily muttering about thugs and crimes that he had to deal with daily.

Finally, all the spilt tea was wiped up and the shattered remnants of the antique tea cup were thrown in the trash with the rest of the destroyed collection. The count decided that trying to understand the brash detective's motives in staying away from the petshop was a futile struggle. So instead he began to search his mind to see what Chris, Pon-chan, and Totetsu were up to.

" Hmm..." muttered the count after a while, "Why is Pon-chan not with Chris and T-chan?" His mind searched further throughout the shop. They were not in the main garden, or the kitchen, or the dragon's chambers. Just as the count began to worry, he located them. The visual image of their location immediately came to mind.

The new tea cup the count was using met with the same fate as its predecessors. Pictured accurately in the count's mind was the image of the two asleep in Chris' designated bed. It wasn't too unusual to find them in there, because Chris and Totetsu shared the room. However, the count distinctly remembered there being TWO beds in there! So why were the young boy and Totetsu were curled up together, sharing a bed? Of course, they were both clothed- the Totetsu in the closest state of clothed that he was ever in, and Chris in his normal clothes. It looked as if the two had just settled down for a nap to the relief of the already disgruntled count.

Of course, he had noticed the Totetsu's growing affection for the boy. And he had meant to bring the matter up soon. However, the count's irritance at the detective's absence had prolonged the inevitable lecture on "why humans would not make good mates". The count was certainly not going to let the matter go any further! He rose determinedly and made his way to the corridor. Just as he was walking through the door, the phone rang loudly.

The count let out an uncharacteristic curse. Why were these problems arising all at once? He tried to regain his composure as he swiftly lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hello, this is Count D's Petshop. How may I help you?" The count asked calmly, if not a little irritably.

"Count! Is that you! **Please** tell me that Leon is with you!" Jill shouted frantically on the other end.

The count immediately forgot his bad mood and answered quickly, "No, I am afraid I have not seen detective Orcot in nearly two weeks. Why?"

" Oh no," she moaned in worry, "He was doing a drug bust earlier this morning and he just dissappeared! We found two dead guys in the ally where he was supposed to be, but he was gone! We have looked _everywhere_! I thought for sure that he had just gotten upset and gone to see you!"

"I am afraid not." replied the count as he grew increasingly upset with worry and a hint of anger that someone would dare do anything to his detective, "He has not even come to the shop in weeks for some reason."

" Oh! I guess he must still be upset about that kiss you gave him! But, if you do see him, please call me immediately! He has had a lot of suicide deaths on his conscience, so he might do something crazy!" she said nervously.

" Miss Jill, wait!" yelled the count into the phone as she was about to hang up.

"What is it?" Jill replied surprised.

" What kiss?" the count asked in a bewildered and worried voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leon groggily began to stir. He slowly blinked his eyes and breathed in the heavy scent of incense and fresh fragrances. Suddenly his eyes widened in shock. What-the-_hell_?

The first shock he got was that he was completely naked.

Next, he realized that he was in a huge hot bath!

And finally, sitting across from him, stunningly handsome, cheerfully sipping tea, and equally naked, was count D. Before a vague sense of de ja vu could arise, Leon shrieked like a little girl and passed out.

The count moved quickly across the short expanse of water that seperated them and caught him before his head sunk under the warm water.

"Hmm..." Papa D pondered," That's the third time...Perhaps I should try to awaken him in a less..._relaxed_ atmosphere." He chuckled in a manner that just happened to be maniacle, and set to work moving the handsome-and naked-detective to one of the many large **bedrooms** in the mansion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Count D sat the phone in its holder with disturbing calm. Shadows covered his face as he picked up the phone again and heard a dial tone. He pushed the numbers one at a time with forced accuracy. The line rang once, twice, three times. Finally, a cheerful but slightly menacing voice answered.

" Why, hello my dear son! To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" The honeyed voice of D's "father" asked.

All the controlled rage that D had tried to keep contained since Jill had explained the "incident" at the precinct suddenly burst out of him. He tried to reign in as much as he could, and growled through gritted teeth, "Give-him-BACK!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_OK! How was that! I hope everyone liked it! I don't know how long it will take to get the next (and hopefully last) chapter out, but I bet happy reviews would speed up the writing process!( hint, hint, nudge, nudge)Oh! And I am sorry but the good yaoi will have to wait till next chapter. (ducks as stones come flying at her) I'm sorry! I really do not want to be kicked off this site because some (insert stream of homophobe nicknames) doesn't know when to stop reading! So if that applies to you, STOP READING!_

_And review! _


	4. Chapter 4

Greedy Eyes 4

_A/N: Hey! Thank you all for the nice reviews! I am very sorry it has taken me so long to stop being lazy and actually write. ( I am totally OK with multiple angry reviews from anyone) I didn't get in trouble for the little Chris and T-chan scene which means you are all very nice and openminded! This should be fun!_

_Just to remind you: I don't own any of PSofH, this will contain yaoi (finally), and if I am never heard from again on this site then I was probably kicked off because of the yaoi. (no fear!)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The extremely dazed detective opened his eyes slowly, trying to place himself in his surroundings. He was in a dimly lit room decorated with many oriental style items. _Hmm...D's petshop? But, I'm in a bed... _

He rolled over onto his side, relishing in the softness of the the large, warm bed rubbing against his _bare _skin.

..._OK_. Something was wrong with that thought but he couldn't focus enough to figure out what exactly.

He rolled over onto his side again to get more comfortable and was just about to sleep again when suddenly his moving legs encountered another set of very soft legs.

_Oh, yeah!_ chuckled the detective, _Score for me! No sense sleeping when I have a chance for fun!_ _I wonder who this chick is, though. I can't think straight and I don't remember picking up anyone. In fact, I don't remember anything. But, I can worry about that later!_

Feeling increasingly happy with himself- despite his lack of memories- the detective wrapped his arms around the form next to him and pulled it close, relishing in the softness.

_Yeah...there is definately something wrong here...But what?_ thought Leon to himself as he cuddled up against the warmth next to him, rubbing his hands across the amazingly soft body._ Damn! What kind of lotion does this chick use! _And suddenly the image of count D's pale, smooth skin arose to Leon's sleepy mind. _Yeah, I bet this is what his skin feels like-soft and warm... _But the detective realized with a start what he was thinking and immediately tried to tear the image of the counts pale and naked form from his mind. But, the vision had already stirred the detective's cock more than his bed-partner, which disturbed Leon's dazed mind more.

He began to notice that something was seriously wrong by the time he reached his favorite part ( well, second favorite part) of the female anatomy. He glided his hands across the chest searching for the soft flesh of breast.

_OK...there's the neck...so right below here should be the...or not...Hmm..._He continued feeling around in the general vicinity but could not feel even the slightest trace of breasts.

And it was this discovery that finally prompted the detective to pay attention to his situation. His eyes snapped open fully awake now, and he whipped his head quickly to face his bedmate. There lying in the bed beside him was the smiling count.

"Don't stop now," said the grinning man next to him.

Leon immediately flung himself in blind terror from the side of the bed, and would have landed _somewhat_ gracefully on the carpeted floor. However, this plan was quickly hindered by the short length rope tied to his ankle. It became taunt with a firm jerk pulling Leon roughly down into the bed again.

He lay there for a few moments trying to understand what was going on. But his mind became suddenly occupied as the maliciously grinning count began to stalk towards Leon from his side of the large bed.

Trying quickly to gather his wits, the detective realized that he was completely naked save the rope around his ankle. And with even greater shame and embarrassment, he found he could not stop the rapid growing of his erection at the sight of the completely undressed count drawing dangerously closer to his defenseless form.

Finally, the count was right in front of Leon. His breath was cool on the detective's face. Leon tried to place the minty aroma that wafted to him, but, just as he began to think about it, his lips were seized by the count's kiss.

All Leon could think about was how amazingly soft yet strong the kiss was. It was just as he had imagined D's kiss to be like in all his dreams. In fact, everything was just like he had dreamed. For a moment the detective worried that this was surely just another wild dream about the count, and he would wake up as miserable as ever in his crappy little apartment, and go to his crappy little job, and bust the usual worthless thugs, all the while awaiting the end of his shift when he would be able to spend time with D.

But this kiss felt too real- too perfect- to be a dream! And the tingling sensation on his skin and in his groin as the count's soft but amazingly skilled hands worked their way down was very real to him. And in the moment that D's cool hand wrapped firmly yet gently around Leon's fully erect shaft, the detective lost all doubt in the matter. This was all very real.

Leon released a low moan as D's hand firm hand grasped his erection and began to pump slowly. The detective could feel the softness of D's body as it lay atop his. The count repeatedly kissed Leon's lips, neck, and chest, and began to toy with his detective's hard nipples. Leon gasped and writhed uncontrollably under D's expert control, all the while cursing himself for reacting like a some virgin chick.

But suddenly D stopped what he was doing and lifted his head up, as if listening for something. Leon moaned for him to continue, but at that moment the door to the room bust open to reveal the extremely angry form of...Count D!

The detective was so shocked by the abruptness of this entrance and dazed by all that had happened that he barely realized the kind of scene he made for the irate intruder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The real D looked upon the scene in front of him with a rage that he previously had felt only towards the human race now directed at his own father. _I will kill you for this!_ thought the angry count.

But, without waiting for his son to react, Papa D immediately launched himself at D preparing to stab him with his sharpened nails. D blocked but was knocked off balance and they both rolled out the door in a flurry of sharpened nails and shrieked chinese curses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leon was left alone in total shock. How could there be two D's! And which one was the one that he had fallen in love with over the past few months? He listened to the sounds of the ferocious "catfight" in the hallway, hoping that his count would win, but not knowing which one that was.

Finally, he realized that he would need to get some clothes on if he wanted to figure out what was going on here. He looked around the strange room and quickly saw his clothes piled neatly on a table nearby. He dressed quickly as the sound of crashing and cursing grew farther away.

When he was fully clothed he made his way out the door into the eerily silent and pitch black hall. Realizing that he didn't have his gun, he preceded on cautiously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The real D and Papa D had managed to drag their fight all the way to the lobby before it ended. Both were bleeding from deep cuts and gashes where the other had caught them with their nails. Papa D's wig was resting askew on his head and D's clothes were ripped in several places.

When D finally caught his breath he yelled angrily at his father, "How dare you!"

With a malicious grin, Papa D asked, "Whatever do you mean? You are the one who burst in here and attacked me while I was trying to take my mate."

D grew even more furious at this comment and said through gritted teeth, "You know very well that I had planned on taking Detective Orcot as MY mate! How dare you try to steal him from me!"

"Oh? I had no idea that you were interested in Leon," replied the malicious Papa D, grinning widely as his son hissed indignantly when he said Leon's first name. " You let him risk his life every day at the hands of petty criminals. Hardly a day went by that you didn't argue with him about something. And I should have thought you would have shown more interest in persuing your mate's affections if you _really_ wanted him."

D was caught off guard by this statement. It was true that instead of courting his mate and attempting to gain his affections, D had done the near opposite and spent more time bickering and fighting with the detective. But that was no excuse for his father to come in and attempt to steal Leon from him!

While D was caught up in these thoughts, his father continued, " If you really want Leon, then take him...if you think he'll go with you. You see, humans are a lot like animals in the fact that they will choose to stay with someone who treats them kindly, rather than someone who constantly fights with them and shows no affection."

D was just thinking about this statement when the source of their interest chose to arrive. The now furious Leon (who had unfortunately tripped, bumped, and stumbled his way all the way down the black corridors to the lobby) stomped his way across the room until he stood between the two identical men. He looked at one, then the other, noting the now obvious wig that barely covered Papa D's head ( and was also the only item that Papa D was wearing).

After a few seconds, Papa D began, "Hello, my dear Detective. I am most apologetic that I was forced to leave you _unsatisfied _a moment ago, however, I could not allow my disobedient son to interrupt us so rudely." He finished with a superior smirk at his son and walked over to Leon.

However, Leon shied away at his approach. "What do you mean by son? And who the hell are you! What's going on here!" yelled the confused and annoyed detective.

"I'll explain," said Papa D with a smile at Leon. " Doubtless you have realized by now that we are not human." Leon nodded slowly, noting the already healing cuts on each of them as he continued, " We are beings that despise the human race and try to destroy it. Unfortunately, we need humans as a means of preserving our own lives. Once every hundred years we must choose a mate amongst the humans, but it cannot be _anyone_. We must love them, and they must also love us. So, every hundred years we court a human that is exceptional amongst even their own race and who we can love and be loved by. If we are unsuccessful in finding a mate by the hundred year mark, we die. It is a curse that we must heed despite our hate of humans. In fact, many of our kind have died because they were too proud to love a disgusting human."

Leon listened to this story in surprise and resentment, and when Papa D finished he spoke, " So, I am supposed to _mate _ with one of you?"

"Yes, that is the plan," said the smiling Papa D. "That is why I went through the trouble of protecting you and keeping watch on you- because I believe that you are the only human I can tolerate to love. You have noble qualities about you that make you like an animal, fierce and brave. You seem like a lion amongst the flocks of filthy humans that pollute and destroy this world. I am willing to spare you the fate of your people, if you will simply be my mate."

For a long time the detective said nothing. He just stared at the floor, thinking. Finally, he raised his eyes to the real D, who had been stonily silent with dread during the speech.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

D knew that he was already in love with Leon. He had known ever since the detective first appeared in the petshop searching for clues and making angry threats. The man's contradictory manner and sense of justice had reminded him, too, of a noble lion- the leader and protector of his pack. As much as D had tried to deny it, he had long ago sought Leon as his mate and he would either have his love returned or gladly die.

All these thoughts and feelings were expressed in D's eyes as he and the detective locked gazes. For his part, D saw in the detective's eyes the same raw emotions of undeniable love that had been held back for_ too _long. And he also saw the uncharacteristic glimmer of fear in Leon's eyes-the fear that D would leave him forever. And suddenly all the hope that had destroyed by his father's words returned and he knew he could not die, because then his dear detective would _never_ get the chance to arrest him.

Still meeting each other's gaze, they both slowly began to smile. Papa D, who had not caught the message sent between the two, persisted with his proposal. " I can make you happy and keep you safe forever. Let's just pick up where we left off before my son's intrusion, Leon," and grinning with his supposed victory, he reached for Leon's hand.

But Leon jerked it away and turned to look him straight in the eye and say, "That's 'Mr. Detective' to _you_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

D sat uncomfortably across from Leon on the sofas of the Petshop. It had been five days since the detective's kidnapping. Five days since his "Lion" was almost stolen by his conniving father. The image of Papa D- shocked and furious- storming out of his _own_ mansion after hastily dressing filled the counts mind temporarily, then left as more urgent business came to mind.

D needed sex.

He only had a matter of hours left before his century was up. It was foolish, he knew, to wait until the last minute, but he simply could _not _work up the nerve to breach the subject with the detective. They had stood in an akward silence after Papa D's angry exit. When they finally left, they parted ways wthout a word- the detective to the station to lie about his whereabouts and D to the Petshop. Neither had been courageous enough to make eyecontact since they were in lobby and D was afraid the detective would not be able to willingly comply to having sex with another man no matter what the circumstance.

D had cleared all the animals out of the room for the chance to be alone with Leon, maybe for the last time

Across from him, the nervous detective shifted uncomfortably. His face was growing redder by the moment until finally he reached into workbag beside him and quickly pulled out an item and thrust it into D's surprised hands.

D looked at the sudden gift with confusion then pure joy. It was a large box of expensive chocolates! D was so thrilled that he forgot his previous disposition and looked Leon full in the face. Their eyes met, finally, and it seemed again they could read each other's thoughts. D saw the question, "May I?" and Leon saw the reply, "Of course!".

Leon reacted immediatey, lurching across the short distance that seperated them to lock his lips to the willing count's. His hands went into the silky folds of D's robes, searching for the soft skin that had haunted his dreams more than ever for the past five nights. He found it and began stroking. Meanwhile, D's expert hands were swiftly undressing the detective. Finally, both were completly undressed, and their clothes littered the room. Neither could restrain their hands from touching every part of the other nor their could they stop their lips' constant kisses.

But finally they could stand the suspense no longer. Leon moved his hand to firmly grasp D's stiff erection. D moaned loudly and tightly gripped Leon's shoulders. When the detective started pumping D lost all thought and was swallowed in ecstasy. Leon pumped harder, watching the expression on D's face. His writhing body bucked against Leon's erection which made him pump even harder. At last, D came, crying out Leon's name and tightening his grip on Leon's shoulders.

Leon stared at D's beautiful face as he orgasmed and realized that he couldn't wait any longer to take him. He lifted D legs and inserted one finger into his tight ass. D moaned at the strange intrusion causing Leon to pause just long enough for him to adjust. D signaled that he was ready and Leon continued, inserting another finger and slowly moving them in and out.

After a few more moments of this and waching the flushed face of D contorting with pleasure underneath him the detective removed his fingers and positioned his hard erection against D's entrance. For a moment both Leon and D paused thinking about the time they had spent together arguing, laughing, and just sharing each other's company. Their eyes met again as they moved together to kiss and Leon simultaneously thrust into D.

Somewhere on the floor, D's chocolates lay forgotten.

Somewhere in town, a clock's bell rang out across the city and echoed through the empty streets of Chinatown.

And somewhere, far away, Papa D's life faded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_OK. So how was that for an ending? Did you like it? ...hate it...? Please review- even just to say how happy you are that I finally finished! And does this final chapter seem different, because it has been such a long time since my last one that I feel like my writing has changed. Sorry if there are any mistakes! My beta did not get a chance to read over this one. And this is a reminder that if I am not heard from again the sweepers probably tracked me down, shot me, and set my house on fire to hide the evidence. (Pretty cool way to die, huh?) Well, thank you all very much for taking the time to stop and read my humble fanfic. I hope you all liked it!_


End file.
